


She-Ra Haiku

by DrGairyuki



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bad Haiku, F/F, Haiku, Meta Poetry, Poetic, Poetry, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: A haiku about Catradora
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 12





	She-Ra Haiku

_Adora is a blonde dummy._   
_Catra is a cute cat._   
_They both have serious issues._   
_Done by you know who._


End file.
